La Jeune Fille et la Mort
by Eyes So Quiet
Summary: Kylo Ren est à la recherche d'une épouse pour perpétuer son héritage. Mais il se damnerait plutôt que de choisir une princesse. Non, elle sera une pute, une esclave, une roturière. Ce serait le pied-de-nez suprême du bâtard. Reylo. AU


**Sali Salut! Désolée d'avance parce que cette histoire va être du grand n'importe quoi, à la limite de porn with a plot. C'était censé être un OS mais je suis une fois de plus incapable d'écrire quelque chose de concis, donc... je suis quand même excitée de savoir ce que vous en penserez.**

 **Ce prompt a été inspiré par** _ **A Worthy King**_ **de OccasionallyCreative que j'ai adore, je vous invite à le lire si vous parlez anglais.**

* * *

Kylo Ren dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rua dans l'enchevêtrement de couloir qui menait aux cuisines. Là-bas, son invité l'attendait avec sa commande _très_ spéciale. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombre pour tenter de les dompter, mais sa chevelure inflexible refusait toujours de coopérer. Il inspecta sa tunique noire, sa large ceinture en cuir qui transportait toujours sa fidèle épée. Il voulait avoir l'air présentable, faire bonne impression, car aujourd'hui était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Un jour qui transformerait à tout jamais sa vie, si les Dieux le permettaient.

Dans les cuisines, le marchand se tenait debout près de ses filles, une demi-douzaine au total. Toutes étaient soigneusement alignées les unes près des autres, le regard fuyant. Unkar Plutt était un homme fort et gras, et malgré le succès financier auquel l'avait mené ses affaires il avait toujours l'air d'un miséreux habillé de vêtements de seconde main. Mais Kylo n'en teint pas compte et se précipita pour l'accueillir, tandis que celui-ci poussa un « Ah ! » surfait et fit mine de vouloir l'enlacer en l'apercevant. Kylo joua le jeu à contrecœur, reniflant les odeurs d'alcool et d'eau de Cologne bon marché sur son col. S'il avait été couronné depuis peu, le marchand ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était en présence de l'homme le plus puissant et dangereux du pays.

« - J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, et que mes gens vous ont accueilli dignement pendant mon absence.

\- Nous avons été reçus comme si nous étions des vôtres, votre Majesté, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix forte. N'est-ce pas les filles ? »

Les _filles_ en question acquiescèrent timidement. Kylo pouvait sentir leur embarras. Il avait pourtant bien précisé qu'il souhaitait seulement des volontaires. Il soupira et s'approcha pour mieux les examiner, et celles-ci semblèrent se renfrogner encore plus si c'était possible, les joues cramoisies et la bouche pincée.

Un an plus tôt, le nom de Kylo Ren n'aurait suscité comme réaction que des moqueries et de l'indignation. Rois, seigneurs, chevaliers, personne ne prenait au sérieux le bâtard de la princesse Organa, faux-prétendant au trône. Pour certains, il n'était qu'un misérable bouffon qui jouait aux seigneurs de guerre pour d'autres, il serait très vite puni pour son effronterie, par l'épée.

Quelques mois plus tard, l'avancée du bâtard intriguait tout le monde. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'il était aux portes du royaume, et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne renverse le trône.

Aujourd'hui, il avait pris sa revanche et rendu ses lettres de noblesse à sa famille, redoré l'héritage de sa mère.

Il lui fallait maintenant un héritier au trône, quelqu'un pour perpétuer la lignée des Ren. Mais qu'il soit damné s'il prenait pour épouse une princesse. Sa mère avait été une princesse, et ça n'avait empêché personne de l'appeler illégitime, né de la cuisse gauche. _Bâtard._ Après avoir subi la place du vilain petit canard, on l'avait arraché à sa mère pour l'envoyer chez un oncle lointain alors qu'il était à peine adolescent. Malgré les brimades et humiliations, on se doutait que le petit pourrait un jour constituer une menace. Et, oh, comme ils avaient eu raison.

Voilà pourquoi il s'opposait à une union royale. Elle devrait venir de nulle part, comme lui. Il choisirait une pute, une esclave, une roturière. Ce serait le pied-de-nez suprême du bâtard.

« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra mon seigneur », offrit Plutt. Et cela, Kylo Ren y comptait bien. Il était déjà déçu de la mine déconfite que les jeunes femmes qui lui avaient été amenées arboraient, ce qui était peu croyable au vu de leur situation. On leur proposait de devenir reine, de prendre soin d'elles et de les tenir à l'abri de la misère pour le reste de leurs vies, alors qu'elles n'étaient que des tristes catins.

L'une d'entre elle osa lui retourner son regard pendant plus d'une demi-seconde, et Kylo cru y lire du mépris, comme si elle avait pu l'entendre penser. Elle avait l'air jeune et en bonne santé, et elle semblait plus déterminée que les autres. Téméraire peut-être, mais Kylo préférait plutôt ça qu'une poltronne. Il soutint le regard de l'esclave jusqu'à ce que celle-ci détourne le sien, ne laissant rien transparaître à travers celui-ci.

Il la désigna du menton à Unkar Plutt.

« Est-elle en bonne santé ? Pas de maladie ? »

Unkar Plutt frétilla. « Oh non sûrement pas ! Excellent choix mon seigneur, elle est costaud comme un cheval. » Kylo en doutait elle était plutôt maigrichonne à vrai dire, mais elles l'étaient toutes. Et elles avaient l'air toutes un peu trop jeune, mais il se doutait que si elles avaient eu son âge à lui, les filles de Plutt auraient déjà été bien abîmées par la vie, et il souhaitait impérativement que celle qu'il choisit soit assez solide pour lui apporter un héritier.

Bien qu'il les trouva toutes jolies- il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la beauté féminine, il avait passé sa jeunesse sur un champ de bataille- il n'avait aucune idée de laquelle il devrait choisir. Il fit comme il faisait toujours alors, il opta pour celle que son instinct lui avait indiquée et régla les détails au plus vite.

« Je la prendrai elle. Si elle le veut. »

« Rey ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton impétueux. Bien sûr qu'elle le veut, elle ne pourrait pas rêver mieux ! »

Kylo Ren ne lâcha pas la jeune femme du regard. _Rey._ Celle-ci avait dégluti, et ses yeux s'étaient couverts d'un voile humide.

« C'est à elle que je demande. _Rey_. » Il ajouta, presque un murmure : « Est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle dégluti à nouveau, et juste au moment où il pensait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Oui », affirma-t-elle.

* * *

Dans le bureau royal, Kylo et Plutt s'afféraient à régler les détails pécuniaires de leur transaction tandis que les filles attendaient devant la porte entrouverte. Kylo entendit les chuchotements curieux qui étaient murmurés à l'oreille de Rey, et il leva les yeux pour croiser, juste un instant, ceux froids et indifférents de sa promise.

* * *

Le marchand et le reste de ses filles ayant enfin quitté le château, Kylo se trouva à marcher seul aux côtés de Rey dans la grande cour. Elle restait silencieuse, et il se maudissait de ne rien trouver à lui dire pour combler le silence. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il s'embarrasserait à propos de causette.

« Je vais te faire visiter le château. » Évidemment, il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle soit ici comme chez elle pour commencer. Il jeta un œil à sa modeste tenue. Elle portait une robe brune trop longue et les manches lui retombaient sur les mains. « Après ça je te montrerai ta chambre…notre chambre », il se reprit.

Elle s'obstina dans son silence, et ne trouvant rien à ajouter, Kylo Ren commença sa visite. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, et décrivait sommairement chaque pièce, ou plutôt chaque aigle de son château, indiquant brièvement d'une main l'utilité ou le nom de cet endroit. Tout ça ne voulait rien dire pour Rey, elle qui avait été habituée à vivre dans une boîte en carton partagées avec les autres filles d'Unkar Plutt. Elle s'empressait de suivre Kylo comme elle pouvait alors que ses pieds s'emmêlaient dans sa robe et qu'elle ne retenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait. Elle sentait le tournis lui venir.

Le monumental et sublime château n'avait d'égal que son austérité les couloirs étaient tous froids et sombres, le personnel rare et les murs sans vie n'arboraient aucunes couleurs, même pas celles de la Dynastie de Ren. Seule l'entrée de la demeure exhibait les blasons de sa famille.

Finalement, ils atteignirent la chambre à coucher royale qui se trouvait dans une tour du château. Kylo déposa une main précautionneuse sur la grande poignée en argent.

« Tu dois être fatigué de ton voyage, tu peux te reposer ici. Je te ferai envoyer une servante pour tous tes besoins. »

L'ignorant à nouveau, Rey entra dans sa nouvelle demeure et, par tous les Dieux, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi somptueux. Un lit à baldaquin, couvert de soies et de fourrures, des tapisseries chatoyantes sur les murs, et des colonnes massives à tous les coins de la pièce. Elle avança en trainant une main indolente sur le rebord fourni du lit. Là, une fenêtre avec une vue imprenable sur la grande cour où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Le tournis fit place au vertige.

Kylo la rejoint et son regard balaya son royaume.

« J'ai fait préparer cette pièce pour toi. Pour que tu t'y sentes comme chez toi. »

Enfin, elle parla.

« Si c'était là votre intention, seigneur, vous n'auriez pas pu plus mal vous tromper. »

Rey étrangla un rire dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit la mine déconcertée de Kylo.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Mais pour que je me sente chez moi, vous auriez mieux fait de m'installer dans une étable ou une écurie. »

Kylo eut l'impulsion de lui offrir le monde sur un plateau d'argent. Elle méritait tout ce qu'il avait de mieux à lui donner. Il réagit aussi sec :

« On peut encore y remédier. Si tu veux bien me suivre. »

Kylo se délecta du regard curieux de Rey, cruellement conscient de la proximité de leurs corps. Celle-ci afficha un sourit presque taquin, d'adorables plis se formant de par ses yeux.

« Vous avez des chevaux ? »

Bien sûr qu'il avait des chevaux. Tous les rois ont des chevaux.

« Viens, je vais te montrer. »

L'écurie personnelle de Kylo comptait une douzaine de chevaux, tous de race et dressés pour la course. Il ouvrit à Rey qui se précipita pour en caresser un, tâchant tant bien que mal de cacher son émerveillement. Et puisqu'ils seraient mariés bientôt, Kylo eut une idée.

« Cette jument te plait ? » L'animal souffla fortement du nez et secoua sa crinière sous les mains de Rey.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Kylo s'approcha et posa aussi une main sur la tête de la jument.

« Cora. Elle est à toi si tu le souhaites », il ajouta en examinant sa réaction. Rey laissa retomber son bras contre son corps. Sans quitter la jument des yeux, elle balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles, la lèvre tremblante.

Confus, Kylo se redressa.

« Il n'y a pas de mal si tu ne la veux pas. »

Rey osa enfin affronter le regard du jeune Roi. « Elle est si belle. »

Kylo se sentit défaillir légèrement. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas monter à cheval, ajouta-t-elle d'un air coupable.

\- Je t'apprendrai. » Kylo secoua la tête, comme si c'était évident.

Il proposa alors à sa dame de la raccompagner jusque sa chambre pour qu'elle s'y repose enfin.

* * *

Les pas résonnaient durement contre les parois sèches des couloirs alors que le jeune couple avançait dans ses ténèbres. Rey observa la démarche assurée de Kylo Ren, son dos large recouvert d'une fourrure noire épaisse et sa cape géante qui volait au gré de ses pas. Noir, il était noir dans la noirceur. Sa chevelure abondante semblait être trempée d'encre, et elle contrastait avec sa figure pâle. Et, comme des constellations placées exprès sur son visage pour marquer cette différence, ses grains de beauté qui se répandaient bien au-delà de son front, son menton et sa nuque, jusqu'à l'ombre de son col remonté.Il se retournait de temps en temps, comme pour s'assurer que Rey le suivait bien, qu'elle était encore là, comme si elle avait pu être un fragment de son imagination, sortie d'une de ces histoires gothiques où la jeune vierge se perd dans un labyrinthe, cherchant en vain à s'échapper.

Malheureusement pour Kylo Ren, Rey n'était pas une héroïne de roman gothique, et elle trouverait la sortie de _son_ labyrinthe peu importe ce que ça lui coûterait.

* * *

S'il avait remporté la guerre, ses ennemis n'en étaient pas moins tenaces et ils se manifesteraient bientôt à nouveau, ravivés par la décision du Roi de ne s'allier à aucun empire par la voie sacrée du mariage. Il devait maintenir corps et esprit attentif et ferme. Cependant, l'entraînement fût plus rude que d'habitude, et l'attitude distraite de Kylo laissa perplexe ses soldats. Il ne pouvait se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sans penser à Rey. Il passa ses mains dans ses boucles humides de sueur et inspira profondément. Il décida d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Avait-elle pris un bain ? L'avait-on nourri ? Est-ce qu'elle avait remarqué la bibliothèque fournie qu'il avait placée juste pour elle ? Et ce soir. Cette nuit. Ils partageraient la même couche. Kylo se sentit nerveux. Non pas car il avait peu d'expérience mais car cette fois-ci était _différente_. Il s'agissait de sa future épouse, et vraisemblablement de la nuit de la conception de leur enfant. Si elle en était capable, si les Dieux le permettaient.

Kylo retira ses gants en murmurant une prière avant de rejoindre Rey. Il mangerait plus tard. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il s'assure qu'elle était réelle, qu'il soutienne son regard à nouveau pour découvrir quels secrets y étaient cachés sous leur air de farouche détermination. Il dévala à nouveau les escaliers quatre à quatre, et une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre à coucher, il hésita. Haletant, de nouveau en sueur, son cœur cavalant dans sa poitrine.

Il entra d'un pas prévenant et découvrit Rey assise en tailleur sur le bord du lit, occupée à lire. Elle leva les yeux de sa lecture et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle ne portait qu'une robe de chambre d'un blanc immaculé qui découvrait ses petits bras et ses chevilles brunes. Kylo la toisa, et elle décela quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la soif dans ses yeux, un regard qu'elle avait elle-même souvent porté (elle savait _tout_ de la soif). Elle balança ses jambes hors du lit de façon à s'asseoir sur le rebord et tira modestement sur sa robe, comme si elle n'était pas déjà couverte. Kylo détourna le regard et se plaça plus loin dans la pièce, dos à elle. Il retira sa lourde armure.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé la bibliothèque.

\- Oui. Merci de votre bonté, mon seigneur. »

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu peux m'appeler Kylo. » Enfin débarrassé de sa chemise, il parcourut la distance qui restait entre lui et le lit sans quitter Rey des yeux. Celle-ci leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard elle reconnut à nouveau cette expression il avait soif, il avait faim. Ses yeux, si communicatifs, affichaient quelque chose de carnassier, avec une pointe d'écarlate dans leurs pupilles.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, et ses genoux effleurèrent les jambes de Rey qui reposaient contre le lit. Penché sur elle, il se demanda où était passé la Rey au regard insolent qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures auparavant.

« Je t'ai beaucoup manqué ? »

Rey tressaillit.

« Je vous…je t'ai vu il y a seulement deux heures. » Kylo voulut saisir les bras de la jeune femme et la pousser contre les draps pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres à sa guise et étancher sa soif. L'embarras de Rey l'en dissuada elle devait simplement être gênée de se trouver en face d'un Roi, mais il l'apaiserait.

Il s'accroupit à hauteur de ses genoux.

Il savait que s'il avait déposé sa main contre sa poitrine, il y aurait entendu un orage.

Ses mains se faufilèrent autour de ses chevilles, et il les fit glisser lentement contre ses jambes de façon à remonter sa robe. Celle-ci frissonna et ne put s'empêcher d'agripper hâtivement la robe sur les phalanges de Kylo alors que ses paumes enserraient délicatement ses cuisses. Il n'insista pas, mais ne retira pas ses mains les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Rey, il se mit à tracer des cercles avec ses pouces de chaque côté de ses cuisses. La jeune femme commençait à trouver difficile de respirer correctement.

Du bout des lèvres, Kylo caressa le genou froid de Rey. Il y déposa un baiser.

« Je sais… que nous ne sommes pas encore mariés. Mais j'ai prévenu Unkar Plutt. Je dois juste m'assurer que tu puisses me donner un enfant. Le mariage aura lieu dès la nouvelle de ta grossesse. »

Interceptant une pointe de panique chez Rey, Kylo délogea ses mains de sa robe pour saisir les siennes.

« Je sais que tout se passera bien, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

Une de ses mains glissa à nouveau autour de sa cheville mais cette fois-ci il s'en saisit pour porter son pied à sa bouche. Il y déposa un baiser chaste. Il espérait que Rey saurait interpréter cet acte qu'il avait voulu humble et affectueux. Et si ce n'était pas assez, il en avait encore beaucoup d'autres en réserve.

Ses mains rejoignirent la robe là où elles l'avaient laissé et il l'agrippa à nouveau, la faisant défiler le long de ses hanches. Rey se hissa légèrement du lit pour qu'il puisse la faire passer sous ses fesses et contre sa taille. Elle remarqua la taille imposante de ses mains sur ses cuisses rondes, et cette vision envoya une inquiétante décharge au creux de son ventre.

Ses mains s'insinuèrent jusque sa taille qu'il pinça hardiment, faisant sursauter Rey. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes et se blottit contre elle. Son odeur, sa chaleur l'enivrèrent instantanément. Il sentit Rey frissonner délicieusement contre ses mains et son visage, et au moment où il voulut retirer la dernière chose qui se dressait entre lui et l'objet de son désir, la jeune femme saisit vivement les bras de Kylo.

« Attends ! »

À contre cœur, il stoppa ses mouvements, ses doigts déjà accrochés sur le sous-vêtement.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix était implorante, mais il fut encore plus ému par le visage bouleversé de Rey. Elle le dévisagea, hésitante.

Il retira ses mains et les déposa sur ses genoux.

« Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle murmura à contrecœur : « J'ai peur. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre, son regard balaya ses cuisses.

« D'avoir mal. »

Kylo la dévisagea d'un air confus. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour prendre du plaisir. Au contraire, son plaisir serait le siens.

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. Ébranlé, il ajouta : « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te préparer. Je ne ferai rien si ça fait mal. »

Rassurée, Rey se laissa tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux en exhalant un soupir lascif.

Kylo se débarrassa une bonne fois pour toute de la culotte de Rey et il écarta tendrement ses jambes en l'attrapant par ses mollets, se réjouissant de la vision enchanteresse devant ses yeux.

Il sema des baisers le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse- bouche entrouverte, effleurant à peine sa peau- pour remonter jusque son ventre, ignorant pour le moment la chaleur entre ses jambes.

« Tu sens si bon… » Il ronronna contre la tendre chair de son bas ventre, puis revint dans l'intimité de sa cuisse pour y planter précieusement ses dents. Rey ne put empêcher un haut-le-corps et un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres sous l'assaut de Kylo.

Il déposa une main ferme sur son ventre maintenant brûlant, et il appuya de façon à la stabiliser contre le lit pour la préparer à la suite. Rey releva la tête un instant, déplaçant son poids sur ses coudes elle voulait voir encore les mains de Kylo envahir son corps, submerger sa chair.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'introduire un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle porta sa main contre sa bouche mais il ne manqua pas d'entendre son soupir. Elle était tellement belle devant lui, avec ses joues carmin, sa lèvre en sueur et ses cheveux nattés autour de sa tête qui ne tiendraient plus en place encore très longtemps.

La main qui tenait le ventre de Rey sentit ses muscles se contracter sous l'invasion, et il resserra son emprise sur elle pour la tenir en place, créant une nébuleuse blanche et rouge sur sa peau hâlée.

Avec son pouce, il pressa contre son bouton de nerf et traça des cercles contre la chair tout en entamant un va-et-vient nonchalant à l'intérieur d'elle. Il vérifia l'allure de sa respiration. Elle était si frénétique si réceptive à chacune de ses caresses. Au moment même où il sentit Rey pivoter vaguement ses hanches pour venir rencontrer encore plus de pression, il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Il sentit une autre contorsion de son abdomen et maintenant elle ne retenait plus ses petites plaintes entre deux halètements. Dieux, elle était si serrée autour de deux doigts seulement. Kylo sentit un tiraillement dans entrejambe quand il pensa à ce qu'il ressentirait quand il se glisserait tant bien que mal à l'intérieur d'elle. Il était dur comme fer et il lui fallut rassembler toute sa détermination pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ.

Il redoubla de vitesse l'aller et retour de ses doigts, et Rey remuait maintenant ses hanches tant bien que mal au rythme des doigts de Kylo qui l'immobilisait toujours contre le lit de sa main libre.

Elle continuait à jeter des coups d'œil à Kylo et à ce qu'il faisait à son corps, comme si elle devait en être témoin pour arriver à le croire. Son amant se régalait de se faire observer ainsi si elle voulait un spectacle il allait lui en donner un. Il retira deux doigts humides et recouverts de sa moiteur et les porta à sa bouche, les léchant du bout de la langue avant de refermer complètement ses lèvres sur eux.

Dieux, elle était plus succulente que tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu le plaisir de goûter. Il _devait_ la savourer à nouveau. Il plaça une main sur chacune de ses hanches- qu'il prit un malin plaisir à agripper plus férocement que nécessaire- et la positionna contre sa bouche, le derrière en l'air. Il s'introduit aussi loin qu'il le put pour récolter sur sa langue tout le nectar qu'elle produisait en quantité maintenant. L'idée que ce corps vibrant appartenait à celle à qui il s'allierait pour toujours, promettant nuits après nuits de ce genre d'affrontements, l'exaltait des pieds à la tête.

Rey gémit de plaisir et resserra ses cuisses autour du visage de Kylo dans une étreinte mortelle. Elle voulait plus, elle _exigeait_ plus. Elle souhaitait l'asphyxier jusqu'à la jouissance maintenant qu'il avait allumé ce feu en elle il devrait s'en tenir responsable jusqu'à la fin. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler elle ne pouvait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps dans cette position.

Kylo se dégagea tant bien que mal de son emprise. _Dieux_ , elle était prête à le suffoquer pour terminer.

Il la laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit, et elle poussa un cri rauque, ne reconnaissant plus sa propre voix.

Elle plia les genoux et se redressa, prenant le soin d'écarter assez ses jambes pour que Kylo ait toujours accès là où ça la démangeait. Il avait grimpé sur le lit, toujours à genoux. Sa bouche, son nez et son menton étaient luisant des fluides de Rey, et il passa une langue avide sur ses lèvres, ne gaspillant rien de sa mouille. Si elle l'avait trouvé beau lors de leur rencontre initiale, il était maintenant glorieux. Il passa une main sur son front pour dégager les mèches noires qui s'y étaient collés et il se pencha à nouveau sur elle. Ses mains libres cette fois-ci, il les précipita sous la robe de Rey à la recherche de sa poitrine, puis saisit fermement des doigts un de ses seins.

Dans cette position, elle avait la possibilité d'atteindre toute la partie supérieure de son corps. Elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et insinua une main entre les omoplates du chevalier. Les muscles de son dos excessivement large et puissant se mouvaient comme ceux d'un félin avec le mouvement de ses mains qui fouillaient son ventre, sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, elle était possédée. Sa délivrance était imminente.

Elle faufila une main parmi ses cheveux humides avant de la refermer. Fermement, elle l'immobilisa contre son sexe et se mit à décrire des cercles contre son visage, se satisfaisant avec agressivité exactement de la manière dont elle en avait besoin.

Kylo ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était en train de l'utiliser lui comme un simple objet pour parvenir à ses fins il y avait quelque chose de scandaleux à son poing qui refermait ses mèches de cheveux pour maintenir solidement Kylo et ses lèvres contre sa vulve pendant qu'elle se rassasiait de plaisir.

Pourtant il était plus que ravi de se soumettre à la frénésie de sa dame, et il ne lui manquait qu'un soupçon de stimulation pour qu'il jouisse aussi.

Elle termina contre sa bouche dans un impitoyable dernier coup de rein et poussa un rugissement bestial. _Dieux, Dieux, Dieux._ Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni comment elle s'appelait l'espace d'une seconde.

Kylo l'observa méticuleusement pour graver à tout jamais cette image de volupté brute. Si c'était l'intensité avec laquelle elle affirmait sa sensualité, il comblerait tous ses caprices et plus.

Il resta encore un peu contre elle, aspirant ce qui reste de son jus pendant qu'elle se reposait contre le lit, haletante.

Ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en petits geignements, puis en pleurs. Intrigué, Kylo retira sa bouche, s'imaginant que la stimulation était maintenant excessive sur sa chair sensible. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait pleurer une femme après l'avoir comblé, et il grimpa sur elle pour la voir de plus près. Il s'assit sur son ventre, jambes de chaque côté du buste de Rey, et toujours aussi dur. Il saisit ses poignées pour dégager de son visage ses avant-bras dont elle s'était couvert les yeux. Elle sanglotait silencieusement mais franchement, et Kylo eut la vague impression que ce n'était pas à cause de sa redescente.

Il plaça ses mains en coupe contre ses joues et estompa affectueusement une larme contre sa tempe à l'aide de son pouce.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? », demanda-t-il en cherchant sur son visage le moindre indice de la cause de son affliction. Il voulait terriblement l'embrasser, mais il décida de ne pas se laisser à son impulsion dans ces conditions.

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle essaya en vain de retenir un sanglot. « Je m'e… m'excuse, mon seigneur ».

Confus et désappointé, Kylo s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, la libérant de son poids.

Il passa le revers de sa main contre sa bouche encore humide. Les festivités étaient terminées de toute évidence.

« Tu ne veux pas être ici. C'est ça ? »

Rey se maudit d'être aussi faible. L'ivresse qu'elle avait ressentie lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et maintenant c'est son avenir qu'elle risquait. Elle se redressa brusquement et regarda Kylo droit dans les yeux, lèvre tremblante et yeux gonflés.

« Si, je le veux. Je peux vous l'assurer mon seigneur, je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais ça va me passer. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, prenez ce que vous voulez. »

Elle posa une main prudente sur le bras de Kylo et ajouta d'une voix si basse qu'il l'entendit peine :

« S'il vous plaît, ne me renvoyez pas. »

Elle avait désespérément besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la rassure et lui dise que tout irait bien, mais elle avait aussi peur qu'il réagisse brutalement.

Il la considéra un moment, et elle ne céda pas sous le poids de son regard. Finalement, il retira son bras de l'emprise de sa main.

« Tu mens. Ne me mens pas, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air irrité. J'ai demandé à Unkar Plutt de ne me ramener que des filles volontaires. »

Incrédule, Rey cligna des yeux.

« Il n'y pas de volontaire mon Seigneur, il n'y a que des esclaves. »

Kylo sentit une rage froide s'emparer de lui. Il maudit le marchand intérieurement.

« - Et quand bien même cela serait le cas, pourquoi une pute ne voudrait pas avoir l'honneur de se marier avec un Roi ?

\- On ne savait pas chez qui on était emmenées, ni pour quelle raison. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe froissée dans la commotion avant d'ajouter tout bas : Et je ne suis pas une pute, mon seigneur. »

Kylo fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? »

Rey haussa les épaules.

« - Je lui rend toutes sortes de services.

\- Quel sorte de services? »

Elle ne voulut pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je dépouille passants ou demeures, mon Seigneur. »

Ah, _tiens_ , une brigande. Kylo se massa les tempes. Il réalisa soudain pourquoi elle avait été si timide.

« Es-tu vierge ? »

Elle leva enfin les yeux. Ça, elle n'avait pas de raison d'en avoir honte.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

Accablé, Kylo inspira profondément et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage. _Putain de Dieux de merde._ Plus elle parlait plus il en apprenait de bonne. Il avait exigé une catin et il se retrouvait avec une vierge, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il redoutait précisément pour la raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'emmerder à assister une pucelle effrayée.

Il se traina hors du lit à la recherche d'une chemise de nuit.

« Tu t'en iras demain. Je ferai envoyer quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. »

Rey déglutit et froissa les draps sous sa poigne de fer.

« N…non, je vous en supplie mon seigneur, ne me renvoyez pas. » Elle se leva précipitamment du lit pour en faire le tour et se positionner devant Kylo avant de tomber à genoux et d'entourer les jambes du roi de ses bras.

« Ayez pitié, mon Seigneur, jetez-moi dehors mais ne me renvoyez pas. »

Kylo se dégagea brusquement de son étau mais Rey s'affola de plus belle.

« Je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie. Peu importe ce que vous avez payé, je trouverai un moyen de repayer ma dette. »

Désabusé mais curieux, Kylo s'assit sur le lit pour faire face à la jeune femme qui avait l'air tout bonnement terrifiée à l'idée d'être renvoyée chez son maître.

« - Il ne s'agit pas d'argent, Rey. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y retourner ?

\- Il dit que je ne rapporte pas assez. Il vendra mon corps à la place. Il me l'a dit. »

Dieux, le chien sans honneur ça rendait Kylo malade. Il saisit enfin la raison de sa détresse.

« Mais où iras-tu? Seule, tu finiras violée et tuée. On jettera ton corps méconnaissable dans la fosse à merde. »

Les mots de Kylo étaient durs mais ils les savaient vrais.

Rey ravala un sanglot et se frotta le visage.

« Peu m'importe, mon Roi. »

Bien qu'il désapprouvât la décision de la jeune voleuse, Kylo attribuait de l'importance au libre-arbitre de chacun. Peu importe s'il était un Roi, si elle ne voulait pas être avec lui.

« Vous ne me renverrez pas, alors ? » Elle leva des yeux implorants et plein d'espoir.

Kylo secoua la tête. Il saisit drap, fourrure et oreiller et les laissa tomber près du lit. Rey le regarda silencieusement aménager sa couche à même le sol.

Il demanda à voix basse si elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas de famille où aller en s'installant dans son lit improvisé. Rey réfléchit un instant.

« Non. Mais je m'en vais dans le but de retrouver mes parents.

\- Tu ne sais pas où ils sont ? »

Rey grimpa difficilement sur le lit, encore tremblante d'émotion. Elle se sentait terriblement vulnérable.

« - Non. Ils m'ont perdu quand j'étais enfant. Kylo pencha légèrement la tête, confus.

\- Ils t'ont perdu ?

\- Oui. Ils m'ont demandé de rester où j'étais. Qu'ils reviendraient me chercher. Mais…

\- Tu mourras si tu t'en vas. »

Kylo fixa le plafond en attendant la suite. Tout ce qu'il reçut fût un énième pleur étranglé.

Dieux, Rey se détestait.


End file.
